


Дальняя кабинка

by Anri_Kohaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anri_Kohaku/pseuds/Anri_Kohaku
Summary: Осаму мог бы сказать, что не знает, как попал в эту ситуацию. Ситуацию, в которой он посреди белого дня стоит перед раздевалкой в магазине одежды и смотрит на то, как Ацуму дрочит. Но это была бы ложь. Он прекрасно знает, в какой момент все пошло по наклонной.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 39





	Дальняя кабинка

Осаму мог бы сказать, что не знает, как попал в эту ситуацию. Ситуацию, в которой он посреди белого дня стоит перед раздевалкой в магазине одежды и смотрит на то, как Ацуму дрочит. Но это была бы ложь. Он прекрасно знает, в какой момент все пошло по наклонной. Уже тогда знал, чем все закончится. И все равно не остановил себя.

Ацуму тоже виноват. Он начинает первым. Говорит, что ему нужно в уборную, а через минуту присылает оттуда фотографию: в зеркальном отражении он держит одной рукой телефон, а другой футболку, оголяя грудь и живот. И, конечно, у него по-дурацки высунут язык. Следом приходит сообщение: “Идем домой, хочу трахаться”.

Осаму ничего не отвечает, пока Ацуму не возвращается. За это время едва ли удается привести мысли в порядок. Он тоже хочет трахаться. Но вслух говорит:

— Мы еще не все из списка купили. Сначала дела, потом остальное.

Ацуму обиженно кривит губы. Такой милый, когда не получает то, что хочет, по первой же просьбе. Он еще в детстве делал это лицо, если ему не покупали сладости. Ничего не изменилось.

— Раз тебе так не терпится, — Осаму непринужденно кладет руку ему на поясницу, задевает кромку джинсов, прикрытую футболкой, — подрочи где-нибудь здесь, а потом продолжим покупки. Или терпи.

Ацуму несколько мгновений смотрит в пол, как вдруг улыбается.

— Ты думаешь, я не смогу?

Проблема в том, что Осаму не сомневается — он все может. Именно поэтому продолжает давить:

— Думаю нет.

Уже сейчас сердце начинает стучать быстрее, внутри зарождается паника от осознания, что они в самом деле собираются сделать что-то ужасно глупое. А вместе с тем захлестывает возбуждение. Осаму пытается сохранить беспристрастное лицо, выдерживая на себе хитрый взгляд.

— Зря, — бросает Ацуму.

Он разворачивается и уверенным шагом направляется в ближайший отдел с одеждой. Внутри самым вежливым тоном здоровается с консультантами, останавливается у первого попавшегося стенда с рубашками и принимается их разглядывать.

— Какая лучше? — спрашивает он у подошедшего Осаму. — Красная или черная? А, ладно, обе примерю.

Он набирает пять вешалок, не глядя на размеры, и манит за собой к раздевалкам.

— Идем, — он говорит чуть громче обычного. — Поможешь выбрать.

Осаму незаметно оглядывается, но консультанты не меняются в лице и продолжают дежурно улыбаться. Значит, пока все в порядке.

Ацуму заныривает в самую дальнюю кабинку, вешает все рубашки на крючок и падает на пуф. Осаму замирает на входе, придерживая дверцу. Ждёт.

Не прекращая смотреть ему в глаза, будто вызов бросает, Ацуму расстегивает штаны и оттягивает резинку трусов. Сжимает член в ладони.

В груди становится тесно, окружающая реальность воспринимается как никогда ярко. Осаму замечает все одновременно: голоса консультантов, которые перекладывают товар в зале, тихую музыку, а главное время — кажется, они только зашли, а уже здесь слишком долго. Он сильнее наваливается на дверцу, облизывает пересохшие губы.

Ацуму сидит перед ним, широко расставив колени, водит рукой по члену, который наливается кровью, становится больше. Головка начинает блестеть от смазки. Ацуму трет ее раскрытой ладонью, с нажимом проводит ниже, большим пальцем прослеживая отчетливую линию вены. У него вырывается тяжелый вздох, и он откидывается спиной на зеркальную стену. 

Зеркала есть и по бокам кабинки, так что если Осаму вдруг не выдержит и захочет отвести взгляд — ничего не получится. Куда не посмотри, везде Ацуму — его лицо в профиль и с этой стороны, и с другой, от внимания не ускользнет, как раскраснелись скулы, как блестят глаза.

Ему будто бы даже не стыдно, устроил представление и сам наслаждается. Так и хочется поддеть его, чтобы не расслаблялся. Осаму прикрывает веки на пару секунд, чтобы собраться с мыслями, отклоняется назад и машет консультанту.

— Можно вас?

Ацуму моментально замирает, хотя видно, скольких усилий ему это стоит. Грудь вздымается, он медленно бесшумно выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы. Осаму улыбается ему уголком рта.

— А можете на размер меньше принести? — говорит он консультанту и снимает с крючка ближайшую рубашку.

Между посторонним человеком и Ацуму только дверь кабинки. Она полностью заграждает обзор, и все же — Осаму тоже чувствует накатившее напряжение. Очень близко. Они оба так и не двигаются, пока консультант не возвращается с другой рубашкой и не удаляется снова. Осаму вешает ее на крючок, Ацуму губами произносит “сука”.

Он двигает рукой быстрее, не сбиваясь, точно хочет поскорее закончить. Осаму тоже не против бы поскорее. Он возбужден, а можно только смотреть — прикоснуться нельзя ни к себе, ни к нему.

Он позволяет небольшую слабость: накрывает свой пах, сжимает на секунду член через одежду и отпускает. Со спины не должно быть заметно. Ненадолго кажется, что стало легче. А потом кроет с новой силой.

— Давай уже быстрее, — говорит он, не пытаясь понизить тон. Фраза ведь безобидная.

Ацуму не отвечает. У него сейчас голос будет срываться — Осаму хорошо представляет, столько раз уже слышал, как тот глотает звуки, задыхается словами, когда близко к оргазму.

Наконец-то сперма выплескивается в кулак, несколько капель попадают на футболку. Свободной рукой Ацуму зажимает рот, чтобы сдержать шумное дыхание. Сидит не двигаясь, пока приходит в себя.

Осаму тоже пошевелиться не может, все мышцы сковало тяжестью. Он боится, что если сдвинеться с места, еще сильнее ощутит, насколько же он хочет Ацуму.

— Достань салфетки, — зовет тот, возвращая в реальность.

— Сам достань, — по привычке отпирается Осаму.

Прищелкнув языком, Ацуму подносит ладонь к лицу и тщательно вылизывает каждый палец. Он подтягивает штаны, застегивает их, трет пятно на футболке, но оно так и остается заметным.

— Поехали домой, — говорит Осаму, собирая последние крохи самообладания.

Ацуму поднимает на него удивленный взгляд, моргает и расплывается в довольной улыбке.

— Неа, — встав, он треплет Осаму по плечу, — мы еще не все из списка купили.

Он протискивается мимо, а Осаму приходится взять одну из рубашек и идти с ней до кассы, лишь бы только прикрыть стояк.


End file.
